Hanamichi Sewa
'Sewa '''is one of the seven protagonists in the story. She is a demon who fights off "enraged" demons in order to save her family. She is also the one who wanted to bring the other characters together. She can control Lightning, Electricity, and Technology. Personality Sewa is a lively, free-spirited and cheerful girl, which is far from the personality you would expect from a demon. She is optimistic, to the extent that she enjoys extreme challenges. Her energetic and happy antics are usually mistaken by the others as an annoyance, or some may think she is crazy. She loves being around other people, often following one person after another. She is very nice, kind-hearted, and caring to those around her. Despite her dumb and dimwitted outlook, Sewa is one of the smartest characters in the series. She was once a provided and unknown hacker. Appearance Sewa is 4'11 ft. tall young girl who has long blonde hair with pink, peach and red highlights on the ends. She also wears a pink ribbon hairband. In her Asper form, her skin turns pure white. Pink incantation like markings appear from her right eye. She also grows two demon wings, both on each side, and a thin antennae-like wing on the bottom, making her wings resemble that of a butterfly's. History ??? Relationships Kuryu Shirokami Shiro is Sewa's main target when it comes to teasing people. The two of them are seatmates, so Sewa mostly spends her whole class time bugging him. She is not bothered by him being an angel. Despite their opposite nature, they remain being good friends with conflicts in-between. Sewa currently lives with Shiro in his house. Akayasha "Aya" Lascive Being another female member in the group, Sewa usually opens up to Aya more. She sees Aya as a best friend of hers. Sewa also thinks that Aya is one of those few people who can understand her so-called "lifestyle". Lyon Kurata Sewa and Lyon are good friends. Although, she is annoyed of his flirtatious antics and ideas, she tries to understand his opinions. Even though, Lyon is also one of the targets that Sewa annoys almost everytime of everyday. Retetriovas Yamazaki Sewa sees Tet as a guy who understands what 'happy' means, as he is not serious with the others. She is very competitive around him when it comes to video games and sorts, and sees him as a good friend. He is also Sewa's teasing target. Trivia * ''Sewa, in Japanese, means "aid", "assistance", "care" or "support". Her last name, Hanamichi, means "flowerpath". * Sewa's age in her human form is 14, while in demon form, her age is that of Lucifer's. * She is the shortest protagonist in Sekai Ni Taisuru. She is only 4'11 ft. tall. * Sewa loves cats. An in-chat joke between the creators of Sekai Ni Taisuru ''stated that Sewa had 9000 lives, like how a cat had 9 lives. This is not true, whatsoever. * Sewa's favourite food are cookies, and her prime favourite is pudding. * Sewa has played ''Mystic Messenger, a popular dating sim game. Her pick is 707, but is also infatuated with Unknown. * Another in-chat joke was made by Sewa's creator. She said that if the characters were family members: Aya is the grandmother, Tet it the uncle, Lyon is the godfather, Sewa is the daughter and Shiro is the mom/dad. * The welcoming tagline of the group is Sewa's idea: "Welcome to the dark side. We have free cookies~!" * Sewa's weaknesses are white-haired boys. This reflects her creator's liking to white-haired boys. * Sewa loves to break the fourth wall through any means as possible. * Sewa loves to drink Srgt. Pepper (a parody of Dr. Pepper). * Sewa hates being pulled by her tail, thinking that it is perverted for someone to do so. * Sewa has a list of nicknames for the antagonists in the story. * Sewa is allergic to peanuts. * Sewa alludes to "Goldilocks" from the story tale Goldilocks and The Three Bears. Her escape from Hell after causing trouble to the royalty is similar to Goldilocks' ecape from the family of bears. * Sewa is coincidentially similar to Flonne from the popular RPG game series, Disgaea. The only difference is that Flonne is an angel while Sewa is a demon. They are both hyper and energetic, and seem to have a strong sense of belief in love. Category:Female Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Asper Category:Hacker Category:Lightning User Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki